Chocolate hearts
by Gothicjak
Summary: JakTorn read inside


Chocolate Hearts

Okay this is a small Jak/Torn thingy it could be a one-shot but I really don't know. Oh and the Torn showers makes Jak flower will be on Hiatus for now…

Reason for creating fic: I read one of my favorite mangas again and it involved the girls giving chocolate to guys. Okay so this probably should be posted around Valentines Day… but Dang it IM BORED!!!!!!!… Before I forget this is based between Jak 2 and 3…got it memorized?

ANYWAY…

Disclaimer: I don't own these pretty people I just mess with their heads. (Insert evil cackle)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun is shining everyday.  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me.  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you, I can hardly breathe

Jak was asleep on one of the many unoccupied bunks in the underground …. What s with that anyway… you'd think people would be in there…. anyway…

Jak felt something being placed on his chest. Okay so he wasn't really asleep. He reached out and grabbed the hand that was laying the item down.

There was a groan of protest from the mattress as Jak sat up, still holding the persons hand.

"Keria…?" said woman was leaning over Jak placing a heart shaped item that was wrapped in pink foil onto his chest.

"Uhh…Jak so nice of you to be up…" Keria stuttered obviously embarrassed that she was caught leaving Jak chocolate. Jak was about to give her a thank you for the chocolate before she whipped around and ran out the door.

Jak pinched the bridge of his nose; Keria could be so annoying at times.

He flipped the heart shaped box around in his hands a bit before deciding to place it on the only table in this whole Underground… and as he placed it down on the table Torn walked in.

Now lets just imagine what is going through Torn's head at this moment.

Jak + giving him candy well cute in his mind… but that was one thing Torn wanted to keep in his head.

And I'm in so totally wrapped up, emotionally  
attracted, so physically acting.  
So recklessly I need you, so desperately sure  
as the sky is blue. Baby, I love you. I love you.

Torn leaned against the wall and waited for Jak to notice that he was leaving a gift in broad daylight. The ending result was pretty cute in Torn's eyes.

Jak had the heart halfway on the table before he noticed that Torn was in the room. He quickly snatched the box back into his grasp and hung on to it for dear life, he began blushing. He realized that there wasn't a reason for acting like this so he fumbled the box a few times before closing his eyes and throwing it in a random direction as he dashed out the door.

'Okay that was a little weird..' Torn mentally muttered to himself as he picked up the box and inspected it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak had hopped a zoomer and flew towards the stadium. He needed to calm down and thinking of Torn wasn't helping at all.

'Stupid stupid stupid…. Why did you freak out there's nothing wrong.. I should just go back and tell Torn that it was a mistake…' Jak thought as he sideswiped a KG.

"Sorry!" he yelled flying off even faster as the Kg decided that he wasn't really sorry and chased after him.

'Crap' Jak mentally kicked himself as she sped off towards the alleyway that the Underground was in… and the KG didn't follow. Now Jak was a bright boy and not even he could figure out why the KG didn't follow him. But that's not important, Jak hopped off his "borrowed" zoomer and into the hideout. When the door closed he again mentally kicked himself because he was trying to avoid Torn. Well he was here now so why not try to explain.

I can't believe that this is real, the way I feel.  
Baby I gone head over heels

Torn was standing at his desk with the box of chocolates still untouched as if he would explode if he did. He heard the door open and saw Jak mentally fighting with himself until he came to face Torn.

"Uhmm… Hey Torn…." Well we can guess by know that Jak feels like a complete dork but hey who cares.

"Listen about the chocolates…. I really didn'- " Jak didn't finish his sentence because Torn kissed him lightly on his lips and his words were wiped from his mouth. Now Torn looked nervous, well their both nervous…. Great….

Jak embarrassedly leaned in for another kiss and both deepened it instantly.

Both pulled away.

"I think I have another use for those chocolates." Torn breathed.

"really now?" Jak smirked and wandered over to snatch up the candy.

The end!

GJ: sweet Im a total perv, I wanna write a longer Nc-17 version for Valentines Day **evil cackle**


End file.
